


Torn On the Inside

by blackrose_17



Series: Come Away O Child [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Robin (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fae & Fairies, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Ianto Jones, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tim Drake-centric, married tony and bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Tim's family comes to save him, just not the Bat one.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tim Drake, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Come Away O Child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Torn On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the h/c bing February challenge. There are other parts in the works. Tony/Bucky will have their own story as will Thor/Loki and more Janto happiness to come as well as getting Dick/Tim/Kon together.

The day Timothy Drake-Wayne died it seemed like the sunlight died with him. Storms raged endlessly, the winds howled with grief and rage.

It expressed those who loved Tim were feeling. There was a hole in their lives, one that could never be filled or would be whole again.

They were lost in their grief as they mourned their son, brother, friend and partner none knew what to do.

Lost in their grief it never occurred to them that they should look, like Tim would have looked for them. They didn't even have a body to bury but it never came to them.

If it had it might have saved some of the heartaches that were to come.

* * *

Prudence Wood - Pru to those who wanted to keep living- refused to believe that Tim Drake was dead, there was no way that the strong-willed boy who saved both of them while bleeding from a serious injury could be taken out, taken on assassins from the Spider Council and Ra himself and somehow survive. Until she saw a body she would not stop. "If the Bats won't look for him then I will and I know just who to help me." Already a plan was forming, she owed it to Tim to look for him and save him from whatever prison he was trapped in.

* * *

_Cardiff Wales, Torchwood Three Hub_

Jack Harkness stared at his partner Ianto had been on edge for a few days and he wasn't the only one. Tosh had been tracking strange weather patterns ever since the beginning of the week when a surge of storms seemed to be everywhere while some had tapered off Gotham City still raged under their storms.

The patterns matched that of the Fae, something had enraged them.

Ianto was a chosen one, he had a bond with them, one that Jack still didn't fully understand but they protected Ianto when Torchwood One fell, they saved him from the cannibals. As much as he wanted answers he wouldn't push Ianto for them, he knew that with time Ianto would come to him.

With no calls to action, Jack let out a mournful sigh as he looked at the pile of paperwork that needed to be finished and really he had no excuse not to do it. Shoulders slumping Jack pulled the first stack of papers towards him and began his least favorite job paperwork.

* * *

Ianto Jones stared at the coffeemaker his actions more automatic than anything it was a good thing that he knew that he could work his beloved coffeemaker in his sleep. Something he was thankful for he didn't think that his teammates could handle going an hour without his coffee. He had been out of sorts since Tosh tracked the strange weather patterns he had felt it a chill on his skin one that just wouldn't go away no matter how many times Jack "helped" warm him up.

The smell of coffee was quickly overpowered by the sweet smell of roses and Ianto wasn't at all surprised when a Fae appeared before him.

_"Ianto, a chosen one has been taken. Hidden from us in time and space, find him we will but hurt he will be. He will need a chosen ones to aid him in his healing."_ The Fae explained.

Ianto raised an eyebrow he had a feeling that he was one of those that the Fae was speaking of, "Is he okay?"

The Fae's face darkened with rage and anger, _"Hurt he is, alone in the dark thinking he is unloved but holding out hope that his so-called family will save him."_

From the way, the Fae spat family Ianto had a feeling that the Fae weren't all that fond of this one's family. "What do you need me to do?" Ianto knew all too well what it was like to be rejected, to feel unwanted and he would help this young man anyway he could.

_"You and another to care for him, you will. Those he trusts will be brought but isolated and alone he needs to bond with other chosen ones."_

"Very well. Please keep me updated." Ianto knew that he had to talk to Jack. Getting to work Ianto began preparing Jack's special brew, the one he only brought out when Jack needed a pick-up or had been a very good boy. It hadn't escaped Ianto's notice that his lover was actually doing his paperwork without Ianto prompting him to so that alone earned him a cup of coffee.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Tim Drake stared at the walls of his cage he didn't know how long he had been here time was meaningless. It didn't stop him from reflecting on his life.

Most of his life Tim felt like he was living life in a cage, forever on the outside never let in, not completely. 

Always alone.

_'No that isn't true, I had my fairy friends.'_ A fond smile appeared on Tim's face.

Tim remembers his fairy friends. The ones that would come and play with him when his parents left him behind. Who would stay with him and watch over him to make sure he was safe at night. Who kept watch over him as he followed Batman and Robin across Gotham.

They didn't appear as much as he became a member of the Wayne family or at least he thought he was one.

There was a time Tim loved to be at the Wayne manor but nowadays before he was taken it felt more like a cage one that kept him trapped forcing him to watch what could have had but still out of reach. He wasn't family, he didn't belong there and every day he was reminded of that fact by Jason and Damian. It hurt to be here, it hurt to know that he would forever remain on the outside forever looking, looking after them but never being sought out as he sought them out.

Dick Grayson the person Tim loved with all his heart and the one who broke it.

Tim longed for the days when Dick would wrap him up in his arms and never let him go, he wanted those days back when he could sink into his arms and never leave them.

Wrapping his arms around himself Tim wished that Dick was there now to give him one of his famous hugs.

Another person took over Tim's thoughts, the other person that had a claim to his heart. He never thought it would happen that he would fall in love with someone other than Dick but then Kon-El, Conner Kent entered his life.

Conner who Tim hadn't even realized that he was in love with him until he lost him and then he went on his desperate quest to try and clone him and then bring him back only to stop because Dick asked him to.

Tim made sure to keep his eyes off of his the scars hidden beneath his sleeves, the scars he had made on himself. The scars that no one but Kon had ever seen on him.

_Tim hadn't even heard Kon arrive until he was wrapping one of his hands around Tim's and slowly removing the blade from his hands. Neither said anything as Kon slowly wrapped up Tim's bleeding wrists._

_"Tim, I need you to promise me that you will stop," Kon whispered softly looking Tim in the eyes. "I can't lose you Tim."_

_"I want to promise you that but I can't. Some days the voices, the remarks that I am not needed or not wanted. I just want to feel something. Anything." Tim fought back the tears that wanted to fall._

_Of course one managed to fall Tim didn't notice until Kon gently wiped it away. "Hey, you are always wanted by Bart, Cassie, and the other Young Justice members and most importantly by me. You are our Robin. You are so important to us. Important to me. I will always come for you Tim no matter what." Kon promised._

_Tim's fingers curled into the material of Kon's shirt as he clung to his best friend._

Squeezing his hands Tim clung to Kon's promise. "Kon will come for me. So will Dick. I don't want to die alone. I don't want to live forsaken. I refuse to stop fighting."

Mister Oz stepped away from his monitors he had been watching Tim on and he wasn't surprised the young man refused to give up it was why he had to remove him from the timeline.

* * *

_Avengers Tower_

James 'Bucky' Barnes couldn't remember the last time that he had been so happy as he gazed at the sleeping form of his husband and their son who in the middle of the night snuck in and was sleeping peacefully against Tony his cheek pressed against the arc reactor. That was a lie it was before he was drafted into the war. Before he fell and became Hydra's weapon.

But this was different even then with Steve he still didn't feel complete and he knew why he was missing the other half of his soul now free from Hydra he had Tony, Peter, and Steve all in his life.

He was truly happy. Pressing a kiss on Tony's forehead and Peter's cheek Bucky carefully crawled out of bed he knew that his two loves were not morning people and wouldn't be up for a while which would give him plenty of time to get breakfast ready for them. He had to make sure that Tony ate properly since Peter would only eat if his beloved daddy was and he needed Tony to remember that he couldn't live on coffee alone.

Casting one last fond look at the sleeping bundle in the massive bed Bucky slipped out of the room. "JARVIS please inform them where I am when they wake up." Bucky would have loved to stay in bed and cuddle a little longer but he didn't trust others in the kitchen.

"Will do sir." JARVIS fully supported Bucky's mission to ensure that his two other sirs ate proper food.

As Bucky neared the kitchen something felt off and he found himself heading towards the living room.

"Why am I not surprised. But how the hell did you get past JARVIS?" Bucky wasn't at all surprised to see Pru sitting comfortably on the much-beloved couch in the living room in the Avengers Tower. Or at least that is how she wanted to appear, Bucky could see a tension in her one that had nothing to do with the fact she was currently in the headquarters of the Avengers.

"People believe that a certain red bird of ours is dead. I don't believe it." Was Pru's response.

Bucky felt his knees buckling, Tim dead? It couldn't be possible and if Pru didn't believe it than he was willing to do the same. "Are you sure?"

"There is nobody." Pru jaw was clenched she was certain that Tim was still alive.

A familiar set of arms wrapped around Bucky and he knew that JARVIS had alerted Tony to their visitor and that Bucky needed him.

"Pru? What the hell?" Tony demanded, he knew about Bucky's adventure in Iraq where he met the young man Tim Drake and his assassin friends, the young man that Bucky declared was their perfect love child and if he hadn't disappeared Tony was convinced that Bucky would have brought him back to the tower where he could mother hen him into taking better care of himself.

He had left Peter sleeping in their bed when JARVIS informed him that Bucky needed him right away, he had rushed to the living room ready to call the Iron Man armor if he needed it.

"Tim's missing and I need your help to find him," Pru repeated still looking calm as the rest of the Avengers appeared.

"Who is Tim? And why do you need our help in finding him? And who are you?" Steve asked as he fell into leadership mode and took a protective stance in front of Bucky and Tony.

Only Tony, Bucky Loki, and Thor didn't flinch as the storm of rose petals settled down and a group of snarling fairies fluttered there.

Bucky knew that Tony was a chosen one, hell their whole lives changed when the Fae killed Howard when the Winter Soldier was supposed to. He still remembers Howard choking on rose petals.

_"Never again will you harm our chosen one." The Fae whispered glee in its eyes as it watched the man flail helplessly against its hold, finally having a taste of the fear Tony felt at his hands._

_Once it was sure that Howard was dead the Fae turned its attention to the assassin. "Free you from your unwanted masters we will if you care for and watch over Anthony Stark."_

_The Winter Soldier stood to the side watching the otherworldly creatures complete his mission for him, not even flinching when they turned to him. Freedom that was something he had longed for but was nothing but a pipe dream. But these creatures could give it to him. "Mission accepted."_

The Fae were enraged, someone had taken their chosen one. Someone wanted to make it seem like he was gone. But he wasn't they knew the truth. They knew that he was alive, his soul called to them. He was suffering and in pain and they would tear all of time and space apart until they found him. They would not rest until Timothy was safe and the one who harmed him has paid.

No longer would they allow him to be harmed, especially by those who claimed to love him.

_"Our chosen one is alive. Taken and hidden pulled out of time. Find him we will but much healing he will need. His chosen family has turned their backs on him, we shall not let him return. Bring him to you we will. Another chosen one shall aid you in his healing."_

Those who knew the Fae mainly Tony, Bucky, Loki, and Thor knew that there was no reasoning with the Fae when a chosen one was in danger they would do anything to protect one of theirs and anyone who got in their way was damned.

"Of course." Tony quickly agreed before he had Rhodey in his life the Fae were his first friends.

The Fae smiled and reached out to stroke Tony's cheek with fondness, _"Happy we are for you."_

The Fae disappeared in a petal of roses leaving Tony and Bucky to face their teammates.

"Tony, Bucky would you care to explain?" Steve asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Tony and Bucky exchanged a look, "That is a long story so sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Tony took a seat on the couch happily curling up into Bucky's embrace he knew that JARVIS would be keeping an eye on Peter and would alert them when he awoke.

* * *

Kon-El or Conner Kent was staring at nothing, he had been lost in a daze since he heard the news. He couldn't believe it. There was something deep in his soul that knew Tim was still alive if he was truly gone there would be a hollow area in his heart that Tim had claimed but it wasn't and he knew that Tim was somewhere out there.

"I won't give up, so don't give in. I will always come for you Tim and that is a promise. I will find you, Tim." Kon vowed.

* * *

Dick Grayson stared at the room that once belonged to Tim and he wondered when was the last time Tim actually stayed in the manor.

"Not since I took Robin from him." Dick realized with horror. Entering the room Dick sat on the edge of the neatly made bed and buried his head in his hands. The last thing that he ever wanted was for Tim to believe that he wasn't wanted, that he wasn't still part of the family. He knows that he should have explained and talked to Tim before just giving Damian the title of Robin. He had been there he had experienced rage when Bruce gave his suit, his name to Jason without talking to him about it even though he had moved on to become Nightwing.

"I'm so sorry Tim." Dick wished that Tim was here for him to tell him that.

Looking around the room Dick's gaze landed on the photos around the room a small smile appeared on his face as he noticed the one of him and Tim, bright smiles on their face as Dick draped himself over Tim. Dick couldn't remember the last time that Tim smiled at him like that.

Unable to look at that photo anymore Dick's gazed moved onto the next one and suddenly was overtaken by a darker emotion.

The photo was of Tim and Kon looking far too cozy for Dick's taste he couldn't understand it he like Kon, he was a good friend for Tim. It was just that he didn't like how Tim could turn to him so easily.

_'You're jealous.'_ A voice whispered. _'Kon has been there for Tim when he needed him and Tim fell apart when he lost him.'_

Dick winced by he couldn't deny it he had been jealous of the relationship between Tim and Kon. Of how close Tim was to him, of how Tim mourned Kon and changed the color of his Robin uniform to black and red. The Robin suit, Tim's suit became a symbol of his bond with Kon and it drove Dick insane with jealousy to know that Tim loved someone so much.

Someone that wasn't him.

Dick knew that his feelings for Tim had involved from brotherly love to something much different and he didn't want to lose Tim so he shoved those feelings down.

"Yet I still lost him."

* * *

"If you scowl any harder at the paperwork it just might catch fire." Ianto's voice was followed by the smell of the special brew that Ianto only gives him when he has had a rough day or has been a very good boy.

Lifting his head Jack drank in the sight of one of his favorite views Ianto in his cute suit. "Is that for me?" He asked a pleading look in his eyes as he eyed the cup in his lover's hand.

Smiling Ianto moved forward coming around the desk he handed Jack the cup as he made himself comfortable on Jack's desk. "It is indeed a reward for doing your paperwork without me asking. I am very thankful for that and I will give you the rest of your reward when the others are gone." Ianto promised.

Jack happily took a sip from the cup letting out a moan of pure bliss as he drank it. Ianto's coffee could make the Gods weep. After a few more sips Jack turned his attention back to his lover and seeing the distressed look in Ianto's eyes Jack put the cup down and pulled Ianto into his lap, "There is something you need to tell me."

"The Fae are mad. A chosen one has been hidden from them, they don't like it." Ianto explained as he allowed himself to finally relax into Jack's embrace.

Jack shivered he knew that the wraith of the Fae was a truly dangerous thing and to take a chosen one was a death wish. "The violent storms are their work I take it?"

Ianto nodded softly. "I believe so. They have asked for me to help care for him once they freed him, well me and another."

Pressing a kiss onto Ianto's temple Jack wasn't at all surprised that the Fae sought out Ianto his bond mate had a truly kind and caring soul. "They couldn't ask for anyone better."

A small smile appeared on Ianto's face he knows that they should get back to work but for now he was content to stay right where he is in Jack's arms.

* * *

The sweet smell of flowers filled Tim's prison his head shot up eyes blurry as he couldn't remember the last time he slept. He knew that scent it was as comforting as Dick's and Kon's. He smiled for the first time in a long time his rescuers are here as a sea of petals wrapped him up in a warm embrace and he faded from the cold prison.

* * *

Mr. Oz knew something was wrong the moment he saw the first rose petal.

_"Taken what is ours! A crime we do not forgive! You will know our wrath!"_

The last thing he saw was the enraged faces of the Fae before a clawed hand was stuffed down his throat and petals began to fill his lungs.

* * *

Curled up together Jack and Ianto didn't have time to react as they were stolen away in a sea of rose petals.

Conner had just begun his search for Tim Bart and Cassie at his side when they faded from the Titans Tower.

Dick lost track of how long he had been staring at the case holding Tim's costume his fingers itching to hold Tim once again didn't even notice the petals falling around him until they blocked the view of the case. "What the hel...." Dick never got to finish as he was gone.

Peter was up happily sitting in his father's lap running his fingers over Bucky's metal arm, loving the cool feel under his fingertips when Loki suddenly sat up in Thor's embrace.

"Old magic. They are returning." Loki knew the power of the Fae they had once visited him offering him a place with them.

_"Please brother do not leave with them."_ Thor's plea, as well as the desperate look in his eyes, flashed through Loki's mind it was for Thor and Thor alone that he chose to stay.

Peter giggled as petal after petal tickled his skin he didn't mind as his father's arms tightened around him.

"Ooh, pretty fairies." Peter's eyes widened as he stared in awe at the fairies fluttering about the room not caring about the new arrivals.

Dick and Kon paid no attention to what was going on around them, their eyes on the figure in the middle of the room, the figure they thought they would never see again.

"TIM!"

Tim barely had a chance to blink before he was being hugged by Bart. "Bart. Oh, I have missed you." Tim managed to get out as he returned the speedster embrace.

Bart clung to Tim just as tightly as Tim was clinging to him. "We knew you weren't dead."

"We?" Tim asked still trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened.

Bart against his will released Tim no matter how much he wanted to keep hugging Tim he knew that there were two other people that needed to see Tim.

"Tim."

Two voices said his name, the two voices that kept Tim sane during the hardest of times. The two men he dreamed of were holding him tightly against their bodies. "Dick. Kon." Tim let out a sob as he clung to the two men that held his heart.

Ianto Jones observed the trio he could feel the love, worry and yes jealousy from the two taller men. "This is going to be very interesting." Ianto knew a love triangle when he saw one.

"You have no idea." Jack murmured in Ianto's ear he knew the legends of that trio of who they were to become and what their bond would mean. He had no idea that he would get to be a part of one of his favorite love stories.


End file.
